


Up to Something

by Marf_Redux



Series: The Third Option Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Bulma knows that Trunks is up to something and she wants to know what.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: The Third Option Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903516
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Up to Something  
Part 1 of 2

“Alright, Trunks what are you up to?” His mother asked out of the blue as she entered what used to be her office. The fact it was technically his office never seemed to matter to her and she still barged in whenever she felt like and it was treated as something he just had to get used to. 

“What do you mean?” He had a pretty good idea what she was asking about but there was no way he was telling her anything at all about that. He and Goten had agreed not to discuss it with either of their families at all until it was a done deal.

“You’ve taken several sudden days off and you’ve spent a great deal of money with no clear notation of what it’s for.” His mother said which confirmed she’d been checking the books behind him again another bad habit of hers. He guessed she’d noticed the pay advances he’d used to cover initial cost. She’d been the one to insist he take over from her but she still kept butting in and wouldn’t just let him run things.

“It is nothing you need to concern yourself with now mother after all I’m in charge of things here,” he said and enjoyed the twitch that made it clear he’d annoyed her. He rarely ever brought up the fact he was in charge now since frankly he still didn’t really want to be but since he and Goten were planning to start a family it was probably time he grew up. “Anyway I have a lot of work to do here so next time you feel like dropping by my office please make an appointment.”

“You think I don’t know what your doing young man?” His mother said glaring at him. “Though I have to admit pulling rank isn’t a tactic you do lightly so whatever your up to is a lot bigger than I thought.” She turned and started to walk out. “Just remember Trunks, this isn’t over.”

He waited until he was sure she wasn’t going to barge back into the office before he dialed his husband. “Just letting you know my mother showed up wanting to know what we are up too,” he said and heard Goten swear loudly then apologize. “So I’m not the only one getting a visit from his mother?”

“Yes, mom’s here,” Goten said annoyed. “So how long do you think we can keep things just between us.” He knew that Goten understood how absolutely relentless his mother could be.

“I actually think we can keep things quiet as long as we like, it might be fun to show my mother that I really am in charge just like she always wanted me to be,” he said and heard the snicker as Goten thought about it. “I’ll let you get back to your mom I need to call Accounting and change the policy so my mother has to go through official channels to see the budget major stock holder or no she isn’t in charge any more.” Goten laughed even more at that.


	2. Part 2 of 2

Up to Something  
Part two of two

“Our sons are up to something,” Bulma said as she sat at her table with Videl supposedly helping with the cooking but really just being there to gossip. “Do either of you have any idea what Trunks and Goten are spending so much money on?”

“They are spending a lot of money?” Videl asked before she could. She prefered not to think about how much more money the Briefs had since it always made her worry that folks would say Goten was chasing after money of course then she’d feel guilty because she never worried that folks would say it about Gohan given Videl’s family’s wealth and status.

“Yes, I can’t say how much because Trunks had me blocked from accessing his personal accounts and made it difficult for me to access the company books,” her friend sounded annoyed. “All I know for sure is that he took several advances on his pay that were pretty big.”

“Maybe Trunks is doing something for Goten’s birthday it’s coming up soon isn’t it?” Videl said which would fit with the Briefs tendency to go over board for birthdays. She could still remember some of the ones Bulma had thrown for herself over the years. 

“No, he called Goten right after I left the office,” Bulma said, “If it was a surprise for Goten then he wouldn’t have called so whatever they are up to they are in it together.” She wondered if that call is what had made Goten swear the other day. “So neither of you have noticed anything?”

“Goten, is a being a bit standoffish on certain topics,” she said trying to be diplomatic, “but nothing has made me think he is hiding anything from me.” She had brought up how much she’d hoped Gohan and Videl had more kids and Goten had changed the subject. She suspected he thought she wanted him to leave Trunks and have kids. She had long ago accepted that wasn’t happening though she still wondered some times.

“I haven’t even seen Goten that much and Gohan hasn’t mentioned anything from when he sees him,” Videl said and then looked at Bulma. “What does Vegeta think?” 

“He doesn’t care and actually seems proud of Trunks pulling rank to keep me from finding out saying whatever it is might acutally make Trunks take his job seriously,” Bulma said in a way that made it clear she was also proud even if she was angry about not knowing.

“I’m sure everything will be out in the open soon enough Bulma,” she said after a moment. “After all, Trunks and Goten are terrible at keeping secrets.” She said though that wasn’t completely true they had been together for more than a year before anyone besides Vegeta knew. Though to be fair they’d always been joined at the hip so there wasn’t much of a change in their actions to let anyone know they were together.

“I suppose your right and perhaps Videl you can get Gohan to ask Goten a few questions,” Bulma said hopefully. She ignored Videl’s answer and went back to preparing food. She wasn’t sure why but despite always wanting to know what was going on in her kids life she didn’t want to barge in this time. It was a feeling that she had that Goten was tired of her and the others meddling and it sounded like Trunks was too. So whatever they were up to it might be best to let them tell them in their own time. She wasn’t about to voice that to Bulma though it would only convince the woman that she knew and she did not want to deal with that.

The End.


End file.
